A conventional data storage system processes input/output (I/O) requests from one or more external host computers. In particular, the conventional data storage system writes host data to and reads host data from an array of storage drives.
For example, a human operator may run accounting software to generate and store an accounting report on the array. Concurrently, a different human operator may use word processing software to edit a document that is stored on the array.